


Bain

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [27/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 8





	Bain

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je remercie Soraa pour l'aide apportée et pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Leur relation pouvait sembler étrange de l'extérieur. Comment deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient donc s'aimer et vivre ensemble sans trop de disputes ?  
Eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas. Et si l'un ne se posait pas de question, Law s'en posait un peu trop sans avoir trop de réponse, hormis une : il était bien avec Luffy, et voulait rester avec lui. Malgré leur caractère si différents.  
Leurs vies semblaient si agitées et bruyantes, et pourtant il y avait des pauses dans leurs vies si remplies par leur passion, leur travail et par l'hyperactivité du judoka. Des moment juste à eux, étrangement calmes et juste beaux. Et pourtant cela commençait souvent de manière imprévue.  
Comme ce soir-là où, sur un coup de tête, Luffy avait proposé un bain à deux. L'idée avait surpris Law, mais il avait accepté.  
Assis dans l'eau du bain ils discutaient de manière étrangement calme, s'envoyant cependant quelques piques ou de l'eau par instant, jusqu'à que l'un embrasse l'autre et que tout ce qui n'est pas l'autre disparaisse.

.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour regarder un film. Un Batman, évidemment. Luffy, à présent en pyjama était allé chercher un paquet de chips avant d'aller se caler dans les bras de Law. Ce dernier étant torse nu, le regard du judoka s'égara un instant sur le torse tatoué de l'étudiant, qui n'avait qu'un bas de pyjama.  
Cependant il pourrait en profiter plus tard, alors il recentra son attention sur la télévision, alors que son petit ami passait ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer sur ses jambes et le serrer contre lui.  
Et là, l'un contre l'autre, dans le calme provoqué par le film Batman, les deux amoureux finirent leur soirée. Et lorsqu'ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, pour une fois ce fut Luffy qui était blotti dans les bras de Law.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "armure"


End file.
